


My Girl Poppy

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-08
Updated: 2000-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Poppy goes for a ride around the consulate.





	My Girl Poppy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

My Girl Poppy

> > > > ** My Girl Poppy  **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

**Rating: - G.**

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story and Poppy however are mine (copyright February 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** The song in this story is 'My Girl,' by the Temptations. I've used parts of the song and I may not have got all of the lyrics correct<G> My apologies if I haven't. Hope you enjoy the story and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com 

* * *

The sound of the little girl's footsteps echoed through the consulate as she ran along the hallway after Dief. Chasing after them, Turnbull momentarily lent on the stairwell banister to catch his breath. Suddenly the Superintendent's office door flew open. "Turnbull, this is a consulate not a playground. Believe it or not, I'm trying to do some work. Would you kindly keep your niece under control, please!"

Turnbull quickly stopped stooping over the banister and straightening himself up he stood to attention. "Yes Sir. I'm terribly sorry Sir."

From behind Turnbull a little voice spoke. "It not Uncle Renny's folt." And using Turnbull for cover the little girl poked her head around him. 

The Superintendent smiled at the little girl hiding behind Turnbull. "I'm well aware who's causing the disturbance, Poppy. However, Uncle Renny is supposed to be looking after you, and therefor I am holding him entirely responsible for the noise level at the consulate. No more running around, is that clear to all of you?" Poppy and Turnbull nodded their heads and Dief whined in assent. Shooting Turnbull a reproachful look the Superintendent retreated back into her office.

Sitting behind her desk the Superintendent tried once again to concentrate on the reports, however her mind wandered to Poppy. She was so much like her father in character, but in looks she exactly resembled her mother. Hearing a loud * crash * from upstairs, the Superintendent frowned. Poppy had also unfortunately inherited her father's perseverance and her mother's defiance. 

Briskly walking to Sergeant Fraser's office the Superintendent knocked before entering. "Sir?" Ben quickly stood to attention and flashed her a warm smile.

"Sergeant your daughter is up to mischief again. Would you please go and do something about it!"

"Of course Sir. But might I ask why she is suddenly 'my' daughter when she is up to mischief? As I recall she is 'our' daughter. I remember the 'process' quite clearly. In fact I can remember every splendid detail, my love."

"Don't be impertinent Ben. On duty I am your Superior Officer, remember Fraser? Just go and see what 'our' daughter is up to will you?" Tossing her hair, she left his office.

Ben found Poppy upstairs with Dief and Turnbull. "How's daddy's little princess? I hope that you're behaving yourself!"

"Ah, well, Sir we had a little accident whilst playing cowboys and Indians, resulting in Poppy scraping her knee."

Ben carefully looked at his daughter's knee and observing that it was just a minor scrape he 'kissed it better.' "Now, what have I told you about using Dief as a horse? He is not a horse. He is a wolf and thus you shouldn't be riding on his back." 

Poppy doe-fully-fixed Ben with her mother's coffee coloured eyes. "Sorry daddy."

Smiling Ben thought that there was nothing he couldn't forgive those eyes. "You're forgiven. But don't do it again."

Looking at her scraped knee, Poppy cried, "I want my mummy." Ben picked the little girl up and carried her protectively in his arms towards the Superintendent's office. To soothe his daughter, he sang to her. 

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May.

I guess you say 'what can make me feel this way?'

 

My girl,

talking bout my girl.

My girl.

 

I've got so much honey the bees in the knees.

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

I guess you say 'what can make me feel this way?'

 

My girl,

talking bout my girl.

My girl.

 

I don't need no money.

I've got all the riches one man can claim.

I guess you say 'what can make me feel this way?'

 

My girl

talking bout my girl.

My girl."

By the time they reached the superintendent's office, Ben's little girl was smiling again. He gently placed her down onto her feet, while he knocked on the office door. Poppy pointed at the sign 'Superintendent M. T. Fraser,' on the door and asked, "why does it say that on mummies door?"

Ben patiently explained that 'Superintendent' was 'mummies job in the R.C.M.P.' And that the rest of the sign was 'mummies name.' Holding his daughter's hand, Ben entered the Superintendent's office. 

Quickly taking her glasses off, Meg looked up from her computer. Seeing her husband and child hand in hand she smiled. Poppy dropped her father's hand and ran around the desk to climb into Meg's lap. Throwing her arms around Meg's neck, Poppy buried her face against her mother's chest. 

Kissing her daughter's head, Meg asked, "What's the matter sweetheart?" The concern was evident in Meg's voice and facial expression.

"She's been playing cowboys and Indians again and has consequently slightly scraped her knee. I've checked it and thankfully there is no lasting damage done," Ben explained to his wife.

"Ah! I see." Meg fully comprehended what was entailed in playing cowboys and Indians. "Now young lady, no riding Dief again."

"Yes mummy." Meg hugged her daughter and Ben smiled at the glorious sight of his wife and daughter together. Ben walked around the desk to them and lovingly embraced the two people he loved most in the world.

The End


End file.
